Killing the old Gundam Pilots
by LordNatakuZero
Summary: Is it posiable to kill the gundam pilots


Operation "Kill old G-Pilots"

Operation "Kill old G-Pilots"

By: Lord_Nataku_Zero@Hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or do I. lol, nope wish I did.

Warning: some blood, some killing.

Also I changed my name my name, I was Nataku_Zero or you could have known me as "Cloud". I changed my name to this cause of my obsession with dragon and when I saw the movie " Kiss of the Dragon". Also if any of you that read my story play Diablo II expansion and want to train with me whisper me at these names

U.S East Relem

K-O-Dragon

Nataku_Zero

U.S. West 

K-O-Dragon

If you like this story e-mail me at [Doggybonz@aol.com][1].

I will respond to anyone who e-mails me.

Please read from here!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Heero, damn it, GET UP!"Duo shouted. For the perfect solder he sure sleeps like a rock. 

"Beat it Duo!" Heero yelled back.

"You're gonna be late for class." Heero, Duo, and Wufei went to school with Relena. 

------------------------------------------------------

"As you were trained, your first mission is to kill the old pilots. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei. You may have trouble with Heero and Wufei since they haven't changed from the war. How ever Quatre, Trowa will be a little easier cause they have weakened from the war." Dr. J said.

"What about Duo?" Lei asked.

"He is the god of death, he has some how gotten stronger from the war." Dr. J said

"I recommended you kill him with a gun." Dr. J finished. The five new pilots names are: Jenni, Caitlin, Sara, Senna, Lei. Each girl was raised to be the exact opposite of the G-pilots. Jenni is 01, Caitlin is 02, Sara is 03, Senna is 04, and Lei is 05. They each had their own gundam. They never named them other than 01 and 02 exc.

------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Heero said loud enough for Duo to hear. Duo walked down the hall to get some friends of his to play basketball before class. Heero got up and got into the shower. The high school had a huge workout room where Wufei could mainly be found in.

"Yaaa!" Wufei yelled as he swung down with his katana. Other people who where in the workout room stood in amazement on how Wufei trained. After he was finished with the katana training he went over to bench press. He put two fifty-pound weights on both sides so the total was two hundred pounds. There was also a football player in there that was a lineman.

"He is weak, I could lift more than he could." He said to his friends. Wufei heard it and he put the bar back up where it is held, and he stood up.

"I am NOT weak!" Wufei shouted at the guy as he walked over there. The guy made a little laugh.

"Catch!" the football player said. He swung a punch with all his strength in it. He hit Wufei on a downward punch in the mouth. Wufei fell to the ground. 

"Haha, I told ya he was weak. He didn't even get back up." The man said laughing. A few of his friends laughed too along with him. 

"If anybody is weak here it is you." Wufei said getting to his feet. The guy stopped laughing swung an another punch. Wufei raised his arm and blocked it effortless. The football player's eye shot open. He then tried to kick Wufei, but Wufei was to fast and he jumped into the air. The football player looked up only to see Wufei's punched barred in his face. The football player stepped back and put his hand to his nose. He felt blood run over his fingers. Wufei walked back to where he bench-pressed, he picked up the bar and begun to spin it over his head. (Like what he does in Altron with his trident) Then he brings it down and holds it in one hand. (Like when he finishes his spinning in Altron and hold in half infront and half in back) All of the football player's friends jump up in shock and run backward away from Wufei. 

"Holy shit!" The Football player says in amazement. 

"See my true power, I could kill you if I wanted to." Wufei said to the guy.

"Uh, I don't think we should mess with him." A friend of the football player said.

"Agreed" He replied Wufei was walking to class and he started to realize that girls where staring to find an interest in him. He would walk by a group of girls and then he would hear his name mentioned. He finally got to class and took a seat next to Heero.

"Damn baka, he is late again." Wufei said to Heero. Ten minutes passed

"Duo should be here by now." Heero and Wufei started to get that bad feeling in them.

"YAAAaa" Duo yelled as he jumped at Caitlin. She raised her gun but Duo was too quick he kicks the gun out of her hand. She looked and jumped twards the gun. Duo quickly reaches behind to his back and drew his gun out and aimed it at the gun at the ground and fired. Caitlin was about to get the gun and she heard a gun shot 'damn I hope it doesn't hit me' she though.

"Damn it!" She said as the bullet hit the gun away from her.

"Move again and I shoot you!" Duo said. Caitlin stood up with her hands in the air.

"That was a gun shot!" Heero said to Wufei.

"Alright class. Pull out your homework from yesterday." the teacher said.

"Ahem, Chang, Yuy! Where the hell do you think your going?!?" The teacher asks a little mad. They ignored him totally and ran to the basketball court. 

Caitlin jump again twards the gun again and Duo shot her in the leg then he aimed at the gun and shot it farther away. Duo heard a gun click as it loaded. He saw Heero and Wufei run twards him with their gun drawn. They run to Duo to see if he is ok.

"Some one is trying to kill me." Duo said joyfully.

"I haven't had this much fun since the war." Duo said with a smile on his face. 

"Look." Heero said pointing forward. Duo Turned to look and when he did Caitlin pulled another gun out and aim in at Duo. Wufei pushed Duo to the side when she fired and it hit Wufei in the shoulder and Wufei aimed his gun at her and fired. Wufei had such a good shot that the bullet left his gun it flew straight twards Caitlin's gun. 

"Damn it!" She said as she here's the gunshot and she closed her eyes. The bullet that Wufei fired went inside of the barrel of Caitlin's gun hit the bullet in side of it. When it hit the top of the gun flew off as it exploded. It had a small shock wave but it was enough to push Caitlin's body down. She looked at her hand and it was covered in blood. When the gun exploded it sent bits of the gun every where and it cut the hell out of her hand. Wufei put his hand to where he was shot and felt blood.

"Wufei watch out!" Heero shouted as Lei jumped in the air with here katana drawn.

"A sword fight is what you want, I can't say no." Wufei said. After Heero and Wufei left the classroom everybody followed them and saw the mini fight that was going on. Wufei drew his katana and blocked Lei's sword with his. Every move that Wufei made Lei blocked it. Every swing that Lei made Wufei blocked with his katana.

"How can Wufei fight like that. He is soo good at using the sword!" a kid said

"Why is Heero just standing there not fight?" Another kid asked

"Who is the girl that Heero is facing? Also Who is the girl Wufei is fighting?" a few kids asked each other.

"Yaa!" Lei yelled as she moved her sword in a stabbing motion. It hit Wufie in the left arm. She didn't pull back, but she looked at Wufei's face. He just had a smile on it. She wanted to know what was soo funny.

"O my god!" a kid said

"What's soo funny?!?" Lei shouted at Wufei.

"I finally found some one who can fight as well as I can." Wufei said

"But......." Wufei said slowly. Lei really wanted to know what he was going to say.

"Well, what are you gonna say?!" She asked really wanted to know

"Well, you already lost!" Wufei said with a sly grin on his face. Lei never even saw it coming and Wufei but his katana at her stomach.

"You couldn't hurt a girl! Especially your own race, Japanese!" She said.

Lei's eye's shot open as she felt a cold blade go in to her stomach. Lei looked down at her stomach and looked at Wufei.

"Sorry baby, I'm Chinese." He said. He closed his eyes when blood start to come out of her mouth. 

"So, Heero, ready?" Jenni asked.

"Ya but one question, what's your name?" Heero asked.

"Jenni, now are you ready?" she answered and asked.

"Yes, now let's go!" Heero says. Heero draw a gun out and fires it. Jenni jumps to the side and dodges it. She pulls out a gun and fires it. Heero felt his gun fly out of his hand. He starts to run tward her. She dropped he gun and run tward him too. 

"Heero, use this!" Wufei shouted as he thosed his katana that had blood from Lei's stomach. Heero spun it around a few times then grabbed at the Handel. 

"Jenni, catch!" Lei yells as she thosed her katana. Jenni catches it and swing it at Heero. Heero blocks it with now problem. Heero is holding the sword in the left hand. Jenni held her sword in her right hand. Heero swung and cut a small gash on her left arm.

"Oww, shit!" Jenni screamed out in pain. She hurried to attack again but she was too slow to hit Heero and he blocked it. They went on and on, blocking each other attack when Jenni swung and hit Heero in the arm and cut a two-inch deep gash right to the bone.

"Ah, damn!" Heero mumbled. Jenni jumped up and Heero just raised his sword up and Jenni just realized what was going to happen, so she pointed her blade down. She closes her eyes as she comes down on his blade, and felt the push of her blade going though Heero's body. 

"Doesn't that hurt?" a kid asked from the group. Heero was stabbed in the chest and went right though his body also missing his heart by an inch or two. Jenni let go of her blade but Heero still held her up. Her arms fell to her side, she looks in to Heero's eyes and saw they were beautiful. She felt bad since she was going to die. Her head fell down and she closed her eyes as her heart stopped beating.Heero let go of the blade and Jenni's body fell to the ground. Heero turned to Wufei and said.

"I finally can't hurt anyone, cause I am going to die." Heero said weakly. Wufei rushed over to him as he fell. Duo cam over and slowly pulled out the blade. Wufei took off his shirt (the tank top with a dragon on it like in the show) and put it under his body where the blade came out of his back. Duo took off his black shirt and put it where the blade entered his chest applying pressure. Wufei took his blade and whipped the blood off with the bottom part of Duo's shirt. He walked past Jenni's body and tward Caitlin.

"Why did you girls come here to kill us?" Wufei asked. Duo tried to pull out his gun.

"Where the hell did I put my god damn gun.... Oh there it is, it was in my pocket." Duo said as he raised it and pointed at Lei.

"We are on a top secret mission and I can't tell you anything unless I kill you." Caitlin said.

"I think if you don't tell us anything we will kill all of you." Wufei said.

"I.... can't tell.... no I just can't." Caitlin said as a tear fell down her face.

"Duo!" Wufei kinda yelled.

"Got ya." Duo replied and pulled the trigger. "CLICK" Caitlin damn near jump out of her skin when she heard the gun click.

"Tell us or next time the got will be loaded and Lei will be dead." Duo said changing clip.

"Now tell us who sent you, why, and for what purpose." Wufei said 

"I can't, please don't kill us. We are just doing are job." Caitlin begged. Wufei lowered his head and said.

"You don't help us you die" Wufei said

"Duo." Wufei said

"NNOOOO" Jenni screamed Duo pulled back the trigger. The whole crowd at the ends of the hall just watches to see what Duo does. Duo and Wufei didn't know that they were back there. "Boom" was the sound that the gun made when Duo pulled the trigger back. Lei had enough time to close her eyes. The bullet hit her in her forehead right between her eyes. The force of the bullet made her body fall against the ground.

"Now tell us or next is Caitlin." Heero said 

"We signed a pack, I can't tell you." Caitlin said crying. She dropped her head into her hands.

"Never send a women to do a mans job." Wufei said into Caitlin's ear. He stood back up from kneeing and aimed his gun at her head and said.

"You're not gonna help us, so you die next." Wufei said. Her cries stop all of a sudden. She looked up and saw two girls behind Duo and Wufei. She then saw Wufei put his blade to her face and said.

"If you tell us I'll let you live, and if you don't I'll kill you with no regret at all or sorrow." Wufei said

"You'll die before I do." She said with a grim smile on her face.

"Drop the guns or I'll drop you guys!" A voice said from behind them.

"Sara, Senna, I was wondering how long it was going to take for you girls to help me" Lei said weakly

"It's too late drop your weapons and I won't kill Lei." Wufei said. He heard to guns hit the ground and then Duo turned around with his guns at his sides. Relena watched from her window wondering what is gonna happen. 

"Fight us one on one." Sara said Wufei looked over his shoulder. He turned around and Lei made a break for it running twards the school. He reached behind his back where his belt was. He made a holder on his belt for two knifes. Wufei grabbed a knife and whipped it at Lei. It hit Lei in the middle of the back. When the knife hit her in the back she started to fall and Sara caught her. When the knife hit her in the back she was killed no more than a second later. Senna and Sara both dropped their gun to look at Lei. 

"You messed with the wrong people, no it is your turn to die." Wufei said and Duo and Wufei pointed there guns at Senna and Sara.

"Doof Doof Doof Doof Doof Doof Doof Doof Doof Doof!!" Was the noise of the bullets fired from Duo and Wufei's guns. Senna and Sara fell to the ground dead. Wufei turned around and saw the whole crowd looking at them and the football player walked up to Wufei.

"Um, what do you want?" Wufei asked

"I was wondering if you want to be friends and join the football team with me?" The player asked.

"I never even caught your name?" Wufei, for once in his life was making a joke. 

"Bryan, well do ya?" He asked.

"I'll think about it." Wufei said but was distracted by the shuttle landing. Sally got out and ran twards Wufei. She jumps and Wufei caught her and they kissed. What surprised Wufei was that this was his first kiss. Hildey got out and did the same. Relena tried to run though the crowd to get to Heero. When she got past everybody she finally got to Heero's body.

"Is he going to be ok?!" Relena asked worried. Wufei bent down and picked up Heero and ran in to the shuttle and in to the medical room. The shuttle was big enough for 5 bedrooms, a t.v. room, a medical room, dinner room, a kitchen, and a weapons shop. The cockpit was big enough for two people to sit in and control. 

"We need to get Heero to the medical wing!" Wufei said running as Sally chased after him. She had to admire his speed, she had a very hard time keeping up with him. Wufei reached the medical wing and put Heero on a stretcher and started to grab bottles of vaccine and chemicals. Sally finally reached the wing about fifteen seconds after Wufei got there. She watched as Wufei worked on Heero, trying to stop the bleeding. 

"Are you just gonna stand there or come over here and help me." Wufei asked a little mad since he was doing all the work. She rushed up and started to help. They got the bleed to stop and stitch up the stab wound. Wufei's shirt was ruined, when he picked up Heero the shirt fell off his back. Duo stayed out side with Relena and Hildey. Wufei walked out and went over to his shirt and picked it up. It had too much blood on it he just tossed it back on the ground. Relena turned twards Wufei and asked.

"Is Heero gonna live?" Relena asked. 

"Don't know, it is up to Heero's will power to live." Wufei said not changing his expression. Wufie turned to look at the kids and noticed a lot of the girls were staring at him and Duo. He remembered that him and Duo both had their shirts off. Every one was getting back on to the shuttle and Wufei turned around and looked at the dead girl that they just killed.

"So young, so innocent." Wufei said him self. He turned and walked to the shuttle and saw something move in the bushes. He took a better look and saw a person with a camera. Wufei took one step twards this person and then the person took off in a run. Wufei took off after him. The shuttle off and followed Wufei and the person, Wufei was gaining on this person and he saw that the person was a guy. Wufei got close enough that he jumped and tackled the guy. When Wufei rolled around to get to his feet he saw that the guy was up on his feet. No sooner did Wufei see the guy he punched Wufei in the face. Wufei fell to his knees and held his nose as he felt blood come over his fingers. The guy pulled out a gun and point it at Wufei's head. Wufei saw the shuttle aim it guns at the guys but they would be no use until the man moved out from infront of Wufei. The bullets would go right through the man and hit Wufei. Wufei put his hands down at his side and put one finger behind to grab a knife. The man laughed and closed his eyes and that when Wufei grabbed the knife and threw it. It hit the man in his head, as the guy fell he fired his gun. It hit Wufei and he fell to the ground. The man was killed from the knife and Wufei started to move, he got up and felt a bad pain in his arm. He looked at his right arm and it was covered in blood from where he was shot. The shuttle landed and Wufei walked in and Sally tried to get to him before he went in to his room but she missed him. He walked over to a desk where his laptop is and pulled out a drawer and grabbed some medical tap and a pair of tweezers. His took the bullet out with no problem and he wrapped it in the bandages. He started powered up his computer (laptop) and logged in. Wufei saw that Duo had gotten in to his laptop and put some porn stuff on it. 

"That's it I'm putting the fire wall, on this damn computer." Wufei said walking away to his closet, he pulled out a shoebox and pulled out a c.d. He installed it and got to work on his computer. He signed on the Internet and start to hack the main frame of the new OZ computer. Oz has been making a come back tour and started taking over colonies. From what they herd they where going to take over the L9 colonies, that is why they where heading over there. 

"Ha, found what I needed." Wufei said to his self out loud. He started to download some files when a window opened and said 'you have been detected we are locating you and will send mobile suits to destroy you. Good bye.' The window closed. 

"Shit!" Wufei said kinda loud. He started to type furiously on the computer. Windows on the computer were opening and closing very fast.

"Ha, got it, I spiked them." (A spike is when you disrupt the enemy's connection to your computer.) Wufei said. He got the rest of the information and saved it to the disk and put it in the box. He shut down the computer and picked up the box and walked over to the closet and put it back. He walked out of his room and walked into the cockpit and told Duo to take a shower and that he would take over the controls. Duo got out of the cockpit and went to the shower and Hildey followed him out the cockpit too. Time started to pass slowly and then some sounds started to beep on the radar.

"We have some company coming on to are position!" Wufei yelled over the intercom. Duo and Wufei ran to the docking bay where their gundams are. The two pilots got into the cockpit of their gundams and powered up the engines up and flew out of the docking bay twards the incoming mobile suits. There were two mobile suit groups, they split up to take the two gundams apart and destroy them. Duo went to the right, and Wufei went in an upward motion. The gundam each had hundred mobile suits to take out. The gundams were winning then the suits started to beat them. Since they were seperated and not together they were at a disadvantage. 

"Ahh, damn it, there are just to many! We need to be together to win then to be separated." Wufei yelled. 

"Yea, I know, we can't win separated!" Duo said back to Wufei. Wufei and Duo found each other and started to work together. Wufei shoots a dragonhead and hit a mobile suit behind Duo. 

Duo and Wufei started to work together and started to beat the odds and started to win again. There was about a hundred Virgo's left to destroy. The pilots were tired and need to refuel and repair their gundam's, but the still had to fight with whatever power they had left in them. They were doing well, but they started to lose, then needed power that they didn't have. All the gundam's were running on just about fumes for gas. They had little and infront of them stood twenty-two Virgo's ready to kill. 

"Damn, this is gonna be one hell of a battle to win." Wufei said optimistically. Wufei starts to shot the cannon on his back and took out seven units. Duo flies at them in the DeathscythHELL and cut the last five in half. The two pilots go back to the dock to r&r. (Refuel & Repair). When they landed the cockpit doors and Wufei and Duo fall out of the gundam and landed on the ground. Sally rushes over to them with Hildey and each of the girls has a stretcher behind them.

"Come on Wufei I know your strong! Duo please get up too." Sally said getting teary eyed. Hildey and Sally rushed to the ER room to see if they would be ok. She started to do some check to see if they would be able to live and breath. Everything seems to be normal except they had bad internal damage to the body. Sally wasn't sure of anything after seeing the x-ray of the body. Duo had a few broken ribs and he was bleeding it the inside of his body. Wufei the one Sally loved was in a worse situation since he had all of Duo's problems plus a concussion and he might be in a coma. As time passed the battles started to slow down. Wufei still hadn't woke up, and Duo did but he did remember anything from the battle. Weeks passed and still no sign of Wufei waking up. The battles seem to have stopped and no one knows why. Sally would often cry her-self to sleep. 

"Duo, I hear Quatre and Trowa had a conflict with some girls. They are on their way here with there gundams." Sally said happily.

"The problem is we took care of all five girls." Duo said sissipislly. The date was now April 5, AC 201, and Wufei still hadn't woke up. Sally was starting to move on with her life but she was still in love with him. Wufei has now been in a coma for one year. His heart beat held a steady beat. Sally was working at her desk one night when she heard some noises coming from Wufei. She walked in and saw Wufei moving slightly. She ran over to him and looked at him. He said something muffled. 

"Sally." He very quietly said but Sally still didn't herd him. Wufei eyes started to open. But they closed and he went back to his deep sleep. Over the year he was asleep Heero some how manged to live the wounds that was givin to him. Two day passed and Zechs had called saying that he was going to land. Zechs and Lt. Noin have been on a three year vacition. Zechs landed in Tallgesse III and Noin landed in her white Taurus mobile suit. When Zechs landed his engines back fire making a loud explosin noise. Something with the noise must of done something but it woke Wufei from his coma. He looked around and nothiced that he was in the medical room in Peacemillion. He took the IV's out of his arms and pulled off a lot of other crap. He walked in to the hanger and saw that Zechs had just come back from his vacition. Zechs walked up passed all the others and stepped in front of Wufei. All the other turned in shock that Wufei is awake and fine.

"You killed Treze, I wanted to kill him. You are now my next target to kill in a mobile suit battle." Zechs said in a tone that let the others know he was mad. 

"Fine, but this time I'll kill you Zechs." Wufei said in his normal voice.

"Call me Millardo." Zechs said turning to greet the others. Relena had wished that all fighting would stop but as long as there are guys wanting to show off there how big there balls are, fighting will always be around. Millardo went down to the lunch room to get a bite to eat while Noin was talking to Relena, Hilde, and Sally. They rest of there girls where out doing something. Loud beeping could be herd which ment enemys' closeing in on there position to attack them. Wufei annouced over the intercom that all pilots get to there gundams' and perpare for battle. All of the gundam pilots and Zechs rushed off. Hilde caught Duo before he got to his gundam and wished for him to be safe and kissed him. Relena did the same for Heero. Sally tried to get Wufei but he avoided her so he could get to his gundam. Sally let a tear fall down the side of her face, but she wiped it off afer he left. 

"I cannot, and will not be weak before the battle by getting mushy and kissy." Wufei said in his head. All the gundams and Tallgesse III left Peacemillion and headed for the battle of a life time. There was over thousand Serpent mobile suits and Mobile Dolls. Being only five gundams and Tallgesse III made out of Neo-Titanium they were on a suicide mission, they had to take out about 200 each. They started off, explosins could be seen anywhere and everywhere. The six girls, the engieners, and Howard watch as the are in a battle too extream for pilots better than the gundam pilots. Parts from destroyed mobile suits and damaged gundams flew everywhere. Heero keep using his two barrel cannon to take out a lot of suits but it just wasn't doing it fast enough. Since Sandrock Custom was built for close combat he was the most damaged. Trowa was running a little low on bullets and Duo was getting an ass woping. He had been hit like hell since he only had his scyth. While in the cockpits of the gundams and Tallgesse the pilots where a little bloody from being whipped around by the heavy aray of bullet and energy blasts. 

"They are too many suits around we cannot win!" Quatre said with blood runing down his face. Heero had some how lost his cannon and now was using a beam saber to fight. 

"Heero catch!" Quatre yelled to Heero in the cockpit. Heero turned around and Quatre tossed Heero his beam cannon. Heero took apart his cannon and gave a single barrle to Quatre

"You'll need it too!" Heero said tossing back one of the cannons. Quatre turned around and started to firing it at the enemies. Wufei had lost an arm to a beam fired from a Serpent. A beam was fired from a beam cannon by a Serpent and it hit Nataku's left arm. When it was hit it turned it in to a sharp tip so now   
  
  
  
  
in was like having a cylinder knife. Wufei shot his left arm and it went through five enemies making them blow up. There was about five hundred units left. 

"SHIT…..NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Quatre yelled as his gundam blew apart and sent parts flying everywhere. 

"Quatre!!!! NOOO!!!" Catherine screamed as her boyfriend's gundam blew up. Kelley, Hilde, and Sally helped her out as they watched in awe on how well they pilots fought and how they didn't care if they died.

"Damn it, we are at even more of a disadvantage!" Duo yells. Wufei rushed over to where Quatre and Sandrock exploded and looked to see if Quatre was alive. As he saw that there was no sign of Quatre he got back to destroying mobile suits. Wufei shot out his left arm again takeing out a few mobile suits. Heero flew over to where Quatre's gundam expolded and picked up his other half of his cannon.

"How can you be soo cold Heero? You don't even care that Quatre was killed, you just want to get your cannon back." Cathy said though her sobs. He fired his cannon at full blast at a group of mobile suits. Most of them got out of the way but he still destroyed about twenty suits.

"They're getting smarter, they know how to dodge our moves!" Heero shouted to the other pilots. Heero lets go of his cannon and pulls out his beam saber and flies to the mobile suits. Wufei spun his trident above his head and went to kill some more suits. Duo was having very bad trouble with his gundam. He joints in the gundam were locking up cause the were hit and he was having major engine falure. 

"Power to Maxium!" Duo yells throwing his thursters in to full power. He sped up and then his engine died. 

"Damn it!" Duo screamed in his cockpit. Hey tried to move any thing but couldn't He was a a floating target in space, easly killed. Zechs was too far out to come back and help. He was surrounded by mobile suits, Heero was about to come back when a hundred suits block his path. It seemed that the were seperating the gundams and destroying them one-by-one. Wufei was heading back to help Duo when he was disrupted by and bunch of mobile suit block his path. Trowa was empty on bullets, they pilots were using the custom gundams and Trowa asked if howard if he could have a blade on his right hand. It was two times the size as the one before, his suit was missing his left arm. Trowa started to fly back to help Duo but again suits blocked his path.

"This looks like the end of the road for me guys." Duo says as a serpent picked up his cannon and fired it at him. 

"I cant move, systems failling, cant move." Duo says and he presses buttons

"I never though I would die in battle." Duo said a little surpised, but him dieing was nothing new to him. 

"WHAT!" Duo yelled as Trowa got infront of the blast took it head on. Wufei shot out his left arm destroying the mobile suit that had Heero's cannon. Heavyarms had only it legs left after the smoke cleared. Kelley eyes shot open and tears came out as she knew that Trowa did the right thing and saved his friends life. 

"My gears are unfreezeing, I have power back!"Duo said happily. He flew off to try and destroy some more suits.Ther was about a hundred suit left to destroy. 

"Shit!" Heero said, Heero gundam started to fall with no way to get up. 

"I serpent hit my boosters and destroyed them I cant fly, I am a god damn sitting duck!" Heero yelled.

"Guys we need to work together to beat these suits. There is about a hundred suits left. If we work together we can take out all the suits. Nataku, DeathscytheHELL, and Tallgesse meet in a spot and work in a team. But the suit had manedge to separate them again. Duo was hit hard and was now missing an arm, Tallgesse was getting a bad beating. Finally Wufei, Duo, and Zechs couldn't fight any more. There gundam s had run out of energy, all of their gundams shut down and had no moveing capitbilities. The serpent moved forward to take the gundam and their pilots prisoner. 

"Alright, once back at base put the gundma pilots; Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Zechs in prison, and destroy the gundams. Understood?" The commander of the suits said.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" The troops replied. When the gundam ran out of energy there was only ten serpent suits left. Once back at the base the pilots were escorted to the prison and thrown in. There was a t.v. in the room so they could watch their gundam get destroyed which was being broadcasted all over the colonies and Earth. The teleivison turned on and the were four suit floating in space. The decided that the Tallgesse was the first to get destroyed. Ten serpents with beam cannons got in front of it and carged up and fired. When the blast hit the suit blew in to tiny parts and sharpnal. Wing Zero was next to be destroyed, the commander on the troops pressed a button and the suit exploded. Only the head of the mobile suit was left. DeathscytheHELL was next to be killed. They took the Duo's scythe and cut DeathscytheHELL in half.

"Ha, the suit was destroyed by its own weapon!" The commander laughed. 

"Alright my turn to destroy a gundam." The commander said. The head of the mobile suits, the commander didn't know how to kill it. 

"I have an idea, instead of destorying it, lets give it to the head of the new OZ. Commander Treze, this gundam is for you, a gift and if I'm not mistaken this is the same gundam that destroyed your last suit." The commander Boneapart said.

"Yes, this is the gundam that did destroy my mobile suit. Do you happen to have the pilots of this suit?" Treze asked.

"Sir, yes we have Zechs, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Wufei Chang." Boneapart said.

"Good, we'll kill all of them starting with Wufei Chang." Treze said happily. Treze was piloting a Leo space mobile suit, he got right next to Nataku, and opened his hatch. He jumped across and hit the mobile suit hard since he had nothing to grab on to he started to fly backwards. Treze pulled out what looked to be a gun. He fired and a line came out with an arrow it hit right above the switch to open Nataku's hatch. He flipped a switch and he started to come back twards the gundam. He finally got close enough to press the button to get in. The hatch opened and he climbed in, he flipped a few switchs in the gundam and it started to power up. The leader of the suit had the gundams refueled so they could make a big explosin. The screens came on and he could see. He took control of the suit and he destroyed the Leo that he came with. 

"Commander Boneapart, you are now promoted to General of the 2nd divison fleet of mobile suits." Treze said.

"Sir, thank you very much, I wont let you down." Boneapart said. Treze landed at the base where the pilots were held. Trezed walked to the prison followed by three guards. 

"Wufei come with me, your turn to die." Treze took him to a room with a desk and a gun. Wufei had his hands at his said and he felt one of his hidden knifes. He turned so that is left arm was in front of him when he looked and Treze. With his right hand he gripped the knife and slid it out of it holder. He held it tigh and was waiting for the right time.

"What do you want with me?" Wufei asked. Treze just smiled and look at him and said.

"It's simple, I want you dead and to keep your gundam." Treze was optimistically 

"Well wish apon a differnet star tonight." Wufei said and he rushed over to Treze with his knife showing. Treze rished his right arm to swing down. Wufei caught it with his left arm and stabbed him in the right arm pit. Then he spun around and slashed Treze in the face, After the slash to the face Treze fell to the ground. Wufei went to the table and grabbed the gun. The gun also had a silencer to make the gun shot very quiet. He aimed at one spot to the left of the door. He fired and then aimed at the door and fired. He opend the door and saw two dead gaurds. He grabbed the bodies and draged them in side the room. He walked out and managed to sneak to the prison, he picked the lock and walked in.

"Guys, I believed I killed Treze, now lets get are ass the hell out of here." Wufei said in a rush. Everybody followed Wufei. They got to the hanger and that's when the sirens went off. Wufei instantly knew that they had found Treze and the gaurds. Wufei got in to his gundam and the other three stole Serpents. Duo, Heero, and Zechs took a gattling gun and started shoting the other mobile suits. Once all of them were destroyed they left. Commander Boneapart was blocking the path of Wufei. The otheres suits right past him. The commander was in a soupted up Serpent to be strong that the others, He pulled out a beam saber and swung from above his head. Wufei caught it with his gundam's left arm, then he started to squeeze. The Serpent's arm was started to spark, in a matter of a few second the the arm exploded. All that was left of his right arm was from his shoulder to his elbow. Wufei reached behind his back and grabbed his trident. The serpent started to fly backwards fast put Wufei caught up with him with no trouble. Wufei grabbed the Serpent's head and shoved his trident in to the Serpent's body killing commander Boneapart and making the suit blow up. Wufei put his engine to half power and started to fly back to Peacemilllion. Wufei caught up to the other pilots in a matter of a minute and from there he flew at there speed. They reach Peachmillion about fifteen minutes after escaping, All of the pilots landed and got out of the mobile suits. Wufei jumped right off the pathway that led to the others. He landed on the on the ground and walked to his room. He got in there and laid down and went to sleep. It had been two days after the escaping and Wufei was still asleep. 

"Duo go in there and wake Wufei up." Heero said.

"Do I look like I have a fucking death wish. I am not suicidal like you, maybe you should go in there and get him up." Duo yelled back. Wufei's door opened and Wufei stepped out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Wufei shouted. Heero and Duo just stood there in shock. 

"Has there been any sign of Trowa or Quatre?" Wufei asked.

"Yea, we found their bodies floating in space. They are in the medical room, Trowa is in very bad shape and Quatre is even in worse shape." Duo explainded Wufei tunred and walked down to the kitchen. He grabbed a bunch of vegeitable and rice. He took it back to his room. Each room had their own little stove to cook if you want. Wufei got out a cutting bord and a few kitchen knife. He started chopping up the the vegeitables in to tiny pieces. He started to cook the rice, after chopping the vegeitables small enough he put them in to the rice. After about ten minutes of cooking he took it off and let it sit for five minutes. In the mean time he set the table for one. While he was cooking everybody else could smell it, after smelling it the wanted to eat some of it too. After he was done eating he cleaned the plates and put them back. Wufei went over to the bed and laid down, he looked at the time and it read "11:50 p.m."

"Damn, got to get some sleep." Wufei said, he turned off the light and went to sleep. Heero stayed up all night working on wing zero. He found some errors in the Diablo II system. It was a new system like the zero, but it doesn't make you go mad, instead it helps you consintrate, and focus so the little things didn't matter. You would be able to see what the enemy was about to do and able to sometime control some suits. The down effects was that it could kill you instantly. With the power of this system it feeds you soo much information at once it could over load the mind and your brain would shut down and you would end up being killed. This sytem was designed by Heero and only Howard knew about this system. 

"Beep……..Beep" The alarm clock went off and Wufei woke up. He wanted to get up and have an early start. He went in to the cockpit to work on Nataku. He saw Heero asleep on the ground with a screw driver in his left hand.

"Weakling." Wufei said walking over to Heero. As he got closer he noticed that the system door was open. (The system door is what protect the Diablo II system and the Zero system. It is located I on the foot of the gundam.) He stepped over Heero to look what systems he had in the gundam. He saw a red one that he had never seen before, he pulled it out and it said on the front "Diablo II system". 

"Humm." Wufei mummbled. He took the system and walked to his gundam. Wufei climbed into the cockpit, he slid the disk in to the drive. He had a built in computer, along with the others. He shut the cockpit door and the computer booted up. He open the files for "Diablo II" system. He read the "read me" file and read what the system did, it had explained a lot, like why suit would help them fight against the enemy when they are a mobile doll. 

"Now how did you get this system Heero Yuy?" Wufei asked him self. He looked out the screen and saw that Heero was gone. He locked the door to his gundam's cockpit, the he did a heat scan for Heero body. He had found him, it said that Heero was on the gundam's head. Wufei unlocked the door, and stepped out and called for Heero. He landed on the the landing were Wufei stood. 

"Where did you get this system?" Wufei asked holding up the disk.

"I made it to help us in battle, it does have the chance of killing me but if it helps us I will us the suit control to steal suits to help us kill the others." Heero explainded Wufei handed Heero the disk. Heero only shook his head when Wufei tried to give him the disk. 

"You could use it more than I could." Heero said. Looking at Wufei. Wufei retraced his hand and tossed it over the edge. Heero didn't even looked, him and Wufei were still looking at each other like they were ready to fight.

"Cong!" the disk had hit the ground. Heero had swung the first punch, Wufei ducked. Heero then kneed Wufei in the face causeing him to step back. Heero swung again and Wufei ducked again and punched Heero in the stomic. Heero bent over and Wufei jumped up a little bit and kicked Heero in the face. Heero was forced to fly back wards and fall off the edge on to platform. Heero was falling when he pulled out a gun and fired. Wufei jumped to the side but he jumped too far and he accidentily jumped off the edge. Heero was falling when Relena and Sally walked in. Heero body hit the ground and when he hit his body the force made him bounce up five feet. Wufei pulled out a gun and spun around he fired, he shot out an arrow with a wire attached, it hit the upper right leg. Wufei flipped a a swich and the wire tight and after two seconds of pressure on the wire it snapped, and Wufei hit the ground with his back, as he hit he bouched up a few feet. Heero started to move and he got up like it was nothing, he walked over to Wufei and his eyes were open but he was dead. Heero put his hand of Wufei's forehead and slid his hand down and closed Wufei's eyes. He picked up Wufei and walk out of the hanger, he walked down the hall intil he reached Wufei's room. He opened the door and laid down Wufei on the bed, he walked over to his laptop, unhooked the cords to the computer. He had in his left hand and in his right he had a key, he walked out turned around and closed the door. He slid the key in and said.

"This never should of happened." Heero said as he turned the key.

"Hey Heero, whats up?" Duo said happily. Relena and Sally were trying to signial Duo to shut up and get out of here. Heero turned and punched Duo in the face and broke his nose. Heero turned and walked down to his room. He started up Wufei computer, he went though a lot of his files to see what was up with and way the cord snapped when it shoud of held him. He also wanted to find out why carring Wufei's body was like carrying a steal bar. He didn't find anything so he started to look on the internet, he found some stuff that were close to what he wanted but was the excat stuff. He heard some noise coming from down the hall. It sounded like gun fire and small explosins. Heero had his gun in hand and was heading for the door. Something hit the door breaking it into hundred of pecis. It was a machine about six feet tall, was made of metal, had thin legs and lots of cords going from every joint and body part. All these cord led to one computer in what looked to be the heart. Heero raised the gun to shoot but the machine was too fast and hit the gun out of his hand. The machine immeditly took his other arm and hit Heero in the stomic. Heero was on his hands and knees spitting up blood on the ground, the machine looked down and the kicked Heero in his side making him fly and hit a wall. Duo was running to Heero's room to warn him about the machine, when he got there turned into the room and almost hit the robot. He stepped back trying not to make a noise. As he backed he hit the a piece of the wood and fell backwards landing on his ass. The machine turned around and staired down at Duo. Heero got up and ran towards the machine with a knife in his hands. He jumped on the robot's back and started slashing wires. The robot started to slow down, it movement became easier to dodge. Finally the machine just fell to the ground. Duo hand was inside the machine's body when it fell, since his hand was in there it was crushed by the joints and metal fragments. Heero lifted the machine with all his might and with his adrenilin pumping. He some how lifted the robot and when he got his hand free he rolled off backward landing on his back. He clenched his wrist to stop the bleeding a little. Heero assited Duo down to the medical room were Sally was working. Sally had him sit down so she could she his hand. Duo sat down and Sally took his hand and was looking at it, deterinateing what she sould do to help him.

"I am going to give you some morphine and I am going to operate on your hand to help reattach the bones in your hand." Sally said. After saying that she got a needle and gave Duo a shot in the arm, in about a minute he was passed out. She made a cut in the top layer of skin on his hand, and started to put the bones back in place. After about an hour she had finished the operation, unfortinally his hand was swollen. He woke up about two hours after the operation, he moved his hand cause he forgot about what happened and he screamed like hell cause it hurt. He looked down and remembered what happened and saw that his hand was wrapped in bandges just in case it might start bleeding again. Duo hopped down off the table and started walking out. As he walked out he ran in to Sally and bumping his hand in to her lag and with the slight touch he screamed out of pain. About a month has passed and Wufei still hadn't shown up. People were started to get woried because they were getting e-mails about his were-abouts. Heero deicded to go and find Wufei himself.

"Where do you think he is….could he have left us to find go go somewhere else?" Quatre asks Everybody was sitting at the dinner table in Peacemillion. They were all quite trying to think were he went.

"Could he have gone back to his home colony?" Trowa asks. 

"I don't believe so." Heero said in his mono-tone voice

"I think….i think that when we ecapsed, thatWufei was an android that could transform into a killer robot, and if that is true that would mean Wufei is still in the base." Heero explainded

Tell me what you think!!

   [1]: mailto:Doggybonz@aol.com



End file.
